


Worried God

by esaaalbitas



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaaalbitas/pseuds/esaaalbitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast end up on the world of FF8... and their arrival didn't escape the attention of the resident God.  (Skirts around two MAJOR FREAKIN' SPOILERS for Lightning Returns, so proceed with caution.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried God

Hyne fell into the habit of dropping in on Fang and Vanille as they traveled the world. Entertaining, at the least, but he be twice damned if they weren't perplexing.

The fangy one, she'd just laugh off most of his questions. Very rude and abrasive when not being a smartass; she reminded him of Seifer. But when he decided to smite her due to her insolence (just a little!), she only stretched, sat up, and asked if that was all he got. "Claire slaps harder than you."

Very strange-- and durable-- people, indeed.

Vanille, in contrast, was more forthcoming. But her answers made very little sense. Without their history, Hyne was a little lost.

That annoyed him very much. Usually, he _knows_. And if he didn't, he'd just eavesdrop on their hearts and dreams. But these people only brought gaps into his knowledge.

"Who is this Bhunivelze?" It was a name he only gleaned from peering too close into the heart of the man aptly named Hope. He got... _scorched_ , in that particular quest for knowledge. It certainly wasn't pleasant.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Fang shot back.

"You wouldn't be able to find anything. Think about why that is," was the only hint her redheaded companion offered. Said with a grin. A toothy, veiled-threat of a grin. And in a long time he felt the tiniest bit of apprehension. 

There were no gods he didn't know about. Not until now.

It wasn't like Hyne to jump to conclusions, but he did wonder: did a whole bunch of God and Goddess-killing demi-gods make way to his planet? Is that why there is _absolutely nothing_ about this Bhunivelze? Is he going to end up like him, reduced as the punchline for a threat, if he asked too many questions? Vanille seemed to imply that.

He should probably look into that. Especially after what happened to Odin. 

So he watched them even more. Fang and Vanille continued traveling-- a very overdue honeymoon was the meaning of their trip, but they spent a lot of time looking for this world's mythology. "How would we fit in?" was a question they seemed to wonder about the most and in dusty libraries or ruins. Unsure if it was a desire to blend in or mere curiosity. Probably both. 

Hope was interesting, himself. Seemed far older than he really was. And seemed... marked, in a way. Felt very different. Hyne wondered of the jumbled story he sometimes gleans from his dreams, but didn't get too close after the incident. 

The Oracle and her husband were pretty boring, as well as their friend and son. They were probably the most normal of the bunch, even if Sazh occasionally gets a little timey-whimey. And their time-traveling friend... whoever he was. But their magicks were nothing new; they reminded him so much of Ellone.

But nothing sparked his interest more than... the Oracle's sister, Lightning. He watched her the most, since she was much closer to divinity than the rest. She was modest, at least. A lowly weapons instructor, doesn't do anything too daring or flashy. Does nothing to attract attention... other than her hair, anyway. And her unique weapon that's yet to be reproduced. 

When she didn't appear to show any designs on seeking him out and killing him, he was at ease. A little. 

But just in case, he'd drop by and ask directly. When he could. Somehow, she was dampening her own power and that made things difficult- but not impossible. There was no smell of that horrible Odine jewelry or anything artificial, so it was through sheer willpower alone. She _really_ didn't want to be found out, and only he and the most sensitive of people could feel the undercurrent of her power just below the surface. 

That bothered the hell out of him, too; there's implications of just how strong her powers are.

What they all had in common is wanting to be (relatively) normal people with normal lives. Probably nothing to worry about. But still, he'll keep an eye on them all. And where he could, ask more questions. He hated to merely "ask," and he hated caution a little more. But Hyne had no desire to become the next Bhunivelze by demanding answers.

"Ask all you want," Vanille had clarified (for once), "but don't meddle. And don't even think about demanding."

And he'll especially stay attuned to this Savior-and-almost-Goddess who, of all the people on the planet, had fallen for Hyne's favorite mortal...

**Author's Note:**

> "For funsies." An idea that came out of role-playing and had been stuck in my head since. Could also use expanding, especially where Hope is concerned.


End file.
